The Light of Happiness
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Yukari and Miho's Marriage. What more can I say? One shot!


Disclaimer: Ugh, another one (shoots self).

Anyway, I don't own GuP...Here's something else for you all! =D

* * *

 ** _[The Light of Happiness]_**

Yukari fidgeted several times as she attempted to stand still.

"Yukari!" Hissed Saori from her seat on one of the "pews", "Stand still!"

Yukari nearly snapped at this, "How would you like it if YOU were marrying her?"

"Shut up! Its time..."

Yukari growled. 'I'll get you for this Takebe...When you get yourself married...'

Yukari heard the music from the church organ and half smiled to herself, trying to keep her excitement in check.

She had to be calm...Or at least, the calmest she could be.

SOMEHOW, Shiho (One of the people who was very important to this) had managed to use her reputation...and allow (Force) the Japanese Marriage Government [Don't know the exact title] to allow this marriage to go ahead and be recognised. Something that Shiho was an expert in - Was doing the impossible.

That lead to the moment that Yukari's partner was walking down the aisle. Yukari wanted the names to be Nishizumi orientated, and after much deliberation/discussion with her mother and father, and with Shiho/Maho...They had all agreed that Yukari could carry both 'Akiyama' and 'Nishizumi' in her name. So, in effect? She'd be called Yukari Akiyama Nishizumi...Which was quite the tongue twister if you had to pronounce it backwards.

They had all agreed that Yukari could carry both 'Akiyama' and 'Nishizumi' in her name. So, in effect? She'd be called Yukari Akiyama Nishizumi...Which was quite the tongue twister if you had to pronounce it backwards.

Everyone rose to their feet in the audience as a girl in white walked very slowly, every moment the girl stopped and shook.

Yukari closed her eyes. 'I know your nervous Miho...Just a little further...You're nearly there...'

Yukari opened her eyes and turned to see Miho standing next to her. Both of them were EXTREMELY nervous. I mean, it wouldn't have been a bad service had it been just a straight through one...Simple and everything but Shiho/Maho had INSISTED, along with Yoshiko that they use a 'special-type' of matrimony that was only really used once per partnership...

As the music changed they both glanced at the organ to see that it wasn't being played, something was weird about that but they keep their eyes on the 'marriage creator'/Priest.

As the priest lifted up her head, Yukari's eyes widened as she instantly knew who it was. "O...O..."

Miho was in a similar state of shock, "I didn't know you worked here..."

Orange smiled. "Let's just say its a special day. Would everyone, except the two to be joined together, close their eyes?"

Everyone in the audience obliged. It was a weird request, but for the sake of Miho and Yukari? This was one request they would do for them. Out of respect mostly.

"You're both nervous"

Yukari nodded as did Miho.

"You are both...Scared"

Miho nodded slowly. "You seem to know...A lot"

Orange kept her smile steady, "Let me say that, as your connector, this is one favor I didn't mind doing"

Yukari opened her mouth to say something when Orange shook her head. "Alright Miho, do you take Yukari...To be your wife, from now and through Death until Eternity?"

Miho nodded. "I do. Orange, why aren't you-"

Orange shook her head slightly. "I'll answer your questions in a bit, this is a special moment. So, let's do it right, shall we? Yukari, do you take Miho...To be yours until Eternity?"

Yukari nodded her head. "Yes I do! Every second of my day if needsbe!"

Miho blushed at this. 'Just not when I'm reading the newspaper...'

Orange smiled. "Everyone, please open your eyes and Miho and Yukari? You two can kiss each other...Now"

As Yukari and Miho turned and kissed (With a thundering cheer from the audience), Yukari and Miho could have sworn there was a new light inbetween them. It was a special light though, it wasn't a distracting light or one that was noticeable. Miho glanced at Orange when herself and Yukari pulled away. "What was..."

"That light, was a symbol of your love for each other. In short? It was how strong your love is for one another. Its a special thing that only this particular church can give. Now...Whenever you are-" Orange smiled, then went to one of pleasant surprise when Yukari lifted Miho up bridal style and began to walk off with her.

"H-Hey! Pu-Put me down!"

"This is mine! Everyone else! This is mine!"

Again, before Miho or Yukari could say much more, rainbow coloured rings appeared on their ring fingers.

Today was a special day indeed...

Very special.

Saori smirked at Orange who was clapping for Yukari and Miho, then when she noticed that Saori was smirking at her, she blinked. "What?"

"You're next"

Orange went...Well...Orange and walked away with a bright orange blush on her face as Saori bellowed out in laughter.

Today...Was a good day.

Today, was a-

Memorable day.

* * *

There you go guys! =D

I just wanted to say...

Have a happy rest of 2016!

For no reason at all =p

I just like making sure everyone is happy/trying to at least! =D


End file.
